<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Go, Aniya, Go! by vogue91port (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324376">Go, Aniya, Go!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port'>vogue91port (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rookies - Morita Masanori &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caught, F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português europeu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:18:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Raios, tínheis dito que íeis para casa, uma amaldiçoada vez! O que diabo...” interrompeu-se a levantar os olhos, a ver Yagi no limiar da porta.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aniya Keiichi/Yagi Touko</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Go, Aniya, Go!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Go, Aniya, Go!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Aniya sentia-se completamente relaxado naquele momento.</p><p>Não tinha de estar a lado nenhum e não tinha de fazer nada; estava sentado no quarto do clube de basebol, e por uma vez tinha-a só para ele, dado que os outros tinham-lhe feito a gentil concessão de ir embora.</p><p>Suspirou, a deixar-se ir contra o espaldar e a olhar o teto, sem poder evitar de sorrir.</p><p>Sabia o que queria fazer, e nem sequer envergonhava-se.</p><p>Com toda essa historia da equipa, do treino e do torneio, tinha-se descurado da sua vida sexual.</p><p>Não era que queixasse-se, mas por fim ele tinha umas exigências.</p><p>No início tinha achado de chamar alguma rapariga que não armasse muita confusão para algo rápido e eficiente, mas por fim algo tinha-lhe feio desistir.</p><p>A tentar de no pensar na razão real da sua hesitação, deixou deslizar uma mão abaixo a cinta das calças, a apertar os dedos ao redor do seu sexo e a abandonar-se a um suspiro satisfeito.</p><p>Merecia mesmo um momento com si mesmo, tinha decidido.</p><p>Estava concentrado nas imagens mais diversas, a tentar de desfrutar o momento, e quando foi prestes a atingir ao orgasmo ouviu a fechadura fazer barulho e a porta abrir-se.</p><p>Saltou com ar culpado, a arranjar-se como podia sem nem sequer olhar quem tinha entrado.</p><p>“Raios, tínheis dito que íeis para casa, uma amaldiçoada vez! O que diabo...” interrompeu-se a levantar os olhos, a ver Yagi no limiar da porta.</p><p>A rapariga tinha uma expressão difícil de decifrar, entre a surpresa e o escárnio, e Aniya não pôde evitar de sentir-se envergonhado pelo feito que, entre todos, tinha sido ela mesma a surpreende-lo.</p><p>“Desculpa.” disse ela, sem poder mascarar um riso. “Não queria incomodar-te, só tinha esquecido...” baixou-se, a agarrar o seu casaco, sem acrescentar nada.</p><p>Aniya engoliu, profundamente irritado, a tentar de pensar depressa em algo de dizer que sacasse-lhe dessa situação.</p><p>“Bom... dado que estás aqui, porque não faz-te útil?” disse-lhe, a tentar de pôr um ar convincente e fingir que entre deles ainda houvesse um equilíbrio de poder, que não fosse tudo na mão dela.</p><p>Yagi, no entanto, não deixou-se encantar. Caiu na gargalhada, a abanar a cabeça.</p><p>“Parece-me que estivesses tratando de ti, não é, Kei-chan?”</p><p>“Talvez. Mas estou seguro que se fizesses-te levar para a cama, <em>manager</em>, a coisa poderia ser ainda mais interessante.” argumentou, a erguer uma sobrancelha a vê-la aproximar-se.</p><p>Toko pôs-se em bicos de pés, e deu-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios; após, bateu-o atrás da cabeça, a rir.</p><p>“Esqueceste? Só quando ides chegar ao Koshien.” voltou para a porta, a fazer como para sair, e depois virou-se outra vez. “Por isso é bom que dês o teu melhor, Kei.” fez troça dele, antes de ir embora.</p><p>Aniya praguejou, a abanar a cabeça.</p><p>Já não era só uma questão de orgulho.</p><p>Tinham de ir ao amaldiçoado Koshien, ou sentia que cedo ia implodir.</p><p>Talvez não era a motivação melhor do mundo, mas o que importava, por fim, era ter um sonho.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>